


Chemical Reactions - Part 3

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [3]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Barry Allen without speed, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Teacher AU, Teacher!Barry Allen, Teacher!Reader, no metahumans, rated explicit for future smut, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an anon request for Sub!Barry. I took it to mean either Submissive!Barry or Substitute Teacher! Barry. This series is for Substitute Teacher!Barry Allen.</p><p>SERIES SUMMARY: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Part 3 Summary: Barry and you have lunch together in the Teacher’s Lounge. You might share more than just a candy bar…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Reactions - Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Series notes: In this AU, Barry doesn’t have superpowers. There’s no such thing as the Flash or metahumans. I don’t know if Central City Academy is a real place in the comic universe. The school the reader and Barry work at a school for ages 5-18.

 

[Originally posted by wowdrugstiles](https://tmblr.co/Zi3SYl1c9eZ8Z)

* * *

 

You’d think with Central City Academy being such a large school (campus, really), there’d be no chance for a 4th grade and 12th grade teacher to intersect but fate is tricky that way.

Every quarter, the younger grades rotate through electives. One quarter it’s gym, the next is computer labs, then art, and the one after that is music. These elective classes are in the same wings as the many other electives offered to the older grades. But the courses run on different schedules so the kids and teenagers don’t overcrowd the halls.

You walk down the empty hall to meet your students coming out of their art class. But they won’t be out for another five minutes. The higher grades get released from class first. You’re closest to Mr. Ramon’s tech lab as the teenagers file out into the hall.

Cisco, aka Mr. Ramon, follows the sophomores out of the room, reiterating the night’s homework as well as when the next test is going to be. And right behind Cisco, follows Barry. They don’t notice you at first and you’re not sure you want to be noticed. You imagine yourself melding and becoming one with the wall.

“Dude, that was so awesome!” you overhear Cisco say. They’re discussing the class exercises that Barry had observed and apparently contributed to. What could a science teacher do with the technology teacher? You’re not sure but they do look chummy; like nerds…adorable nerds…one of which you’re undeniably attracted to, try as you might to resist.

Barry sees you before Cisco does. He grins and waves over the heads of students. There’s a crowd to walk through now and he makes the effort after saying goodbye to Cisco. You notice several teenage girls turn their heads as Barry passes by. You bet he’s the heartthrob teacher wherever he goes.

“Hey! I was worried I wouldn’t see you today,” he grins and looks you up and down as he props an arm on the wall and leans into you. “Were you coming to see me?” he asks, raising his eyebrows like a flirt. You laugh and roll your eyes.

Your back is against the wall and your arms are crossed over your chest. What a cliche pose: shy girl up against the lockers, blushing and batting her eyelashes, while the coolest and cutest guy in school chats her up. All Barry is missing is the letterman jacket. You wonder if he played sports in school.

“Ha, don’t flatter yourself,” you tease. “I don’t even know where your classroom is, Mr. Allen,” you shrug and Barry’s beaming smile makes his eyes squint. He’s wearing a sweater and a black jacket with the collar popped up.

“Oh, well then…my class is right over there…” Barry points to a classroom down the hall. He shrugs, “you know…if you ever _do_ wanna visit.” He winks at you and you smile. “So…are we still on for lunch?”

“Um…that depends on when you have a lunch break. My lunch is at 12:30.” The reaction on Barry’s face confirms that his lunch is at the same time.

“I like your dress, Miss Y/L/N,” a Junior girl passing by comments. It jolts you two back into reality.

“Thank you, Lizzie,” you respond. You look around as the second bell goes off, telling the students they have a minute to get to their next class. There’s quite a few teens walking past, watching your interaction with Barry and gossiping.

Barry has the sense to lower his arm from the wall and stand up straight like the teacher that he is, sticking his hands into his pockets. You do the same, stand up straight and smooth out your dress. Barry look you up and down. You’re wearing one of the new dresses Caitlin helped you pick out. Another bell rings, signalling the start of class for the teenagers and the end of class for the younger ages. Your students start to line up behind you as per the routine.

“I have to go,” you say and Barry nods with understanding. But before you leave, his fingers brush your elbow as he leans in to whisper.

“You know, that really is a nice dress. You look beautiful.” And then he walks away towards his classroom in the opposite direction of your room. You’re pretty sure you didn’t blush but there were definitely butterflies in your stomach.

 

* * *

 

You sit down at an empty table in the Teacher’s Lounge. Caitlin and Ronnie have a different lunch break so you usually take this time to eat, read, and/or grade. Sure, you’re expecting Barry but you don’t want to look like a person who absolutely needs company at lunch. You’re an adult. A teacher. Not a student. Funny how you have to keep reminding yourself of that. Perhaps it’s just like Barry said this last weekend, you have a schoolgirl crush on him too. But today is _not_ a date. Remember that.

And as you remind yourself of that fact, you also recall that Barry still needs to explain himself. Why is he pursuing you when he’s with Iris? If he’s the kind of guy who doesn’t see that he’s doing something wrong, then he’s not the guy for you. But do you even want him to be the guy for you? He’s a fellow teacher. It’s against the rules, even if he’s just a substitute. Maybe it’s been so long for you that you’re getting carried away?

Barry actually startles you when he sits down across from you.

“So what did you mother pack you for lunch today? I’ll trade you my apple for your Doritos.” He apologizes after noticing that he surprised you. You give him a hopeless look.

“It’s talk like that which really makes me think you’re a student and doubt you’re a teacher.” Barry laughs as he takes out some cold leftovers.

“I like to think that’s the beauty of working with kids and teenagers. Being around them keeps you young.”

“Or it ages you exponentially,” you try to keep a straight face but seeing Barry’s smile makes the corner of your mouth tilt up.

As the two of you prepare your lunches–reheating leftovers in the microwave–you make small talk but Barry is too cute and funny. You’re completely unaware of the several other teachers in the room. You ignore them and they ignore you. When you’re all ready to eat, you sit down and try to act serious for all of 3 seconds before Barry asks if he can borrow your notes from geometry class and copy off your homework. You wave him off with a giggle and then it gets quiet.

“So…” You break the silence and Barry raises an expectant eyebrow. You have to take a chance and ask a few of the nagging questions in your mind. “Why are you doing this? Flirting with me?” Barry looks genuinely confused.

“Um…because I really like you…?” His tone suggests he thinks that should be more than enough reason. And you’d be inclined to agree with him if you hadn’t met Iris.

“But what about Iris?” you ask with a sigh.

“Wha…what? Iris? She likes you too. She was the one who told me to chase after you,” Barry admits, shifting in his chair to lean forward with confused, furrowed eyebrows. You’re taken aback by that statement though. 

What is Barry talking about? Are you supposed to just be some woman Barry and Iris pick to join them to spice things up? Do they have an open relationship? Do they _both_ want you? That’s crazy because you definitely don’t think you’re worth the consideration. And despite your silent assessment that Iris is beautiful, you only like guys. You look down at your pasta and push it around with a plastic fork. Barry seems to pick up on your discomfort.

“Iris is beautiful,” you say, hoping those words were explanation enough. Barry coughs after taking a drink from his soda.

“Um…yes…yes she is.” Maybe you wanted him to admit it but it still hurt your feelings. Barry reaches across the table and covers your hand with his. He squeezes your fingers. “Her boyfriend think so too,” he says with a smirk. You visibly relax. “Wait! Did you think…that Iris and I were…you think Iris was my…girlfriend?” Your silence is confirmation enough. “Oh! I get it now! I’m sorry. I should totally explain. You see, the thing is…Iris is basically my sister. Her dad took me in when I was a kid.” Your shoulders sink a little lower this time with embarrassment. How could you have possibly guessed that?! You keep your eyes downcast on your food. Barry’s squeezes your hand again. “Wait, is that why you left so fast on Saturday?”

“Uhh…no. I actually had somewhere to be,” you scoff, recovering from embarrassment with a dose of sass. Barry chuckles.

“Good.” He retracts his hand from yours to open up a candy bar he’d brought with his lunch. He offers you a piece of the chocolate which you accept.

“So do you shamelessly flirt with teachers at all the schools you sub for?” you ask in a hushed tone. Barry nearly chokes on his food again. Both of you look around to see most of the other teachers leaving the lounge. They’re trying to get back to class before the student lunch break is over. You’ve finished most of your lunch too, so you start to clean it up. Barry follows your cue while he ponders your question; it doesn’t take him long to come up with an answer.

“No. Nope. Never, actually.” It sounds like he’s telling the truth. You eye him skeptically as you get up to throw away some trash.

“Then why now?” you ask with your back to him. Barry surprises you by being only a few inches behind you.

“‘Because you’re gorgeous and seem to be really smart and sweet,” he says quietly. You turn around and he’s definitely in your bubble of personal space. He makes no move to get out of it. “And because I’m totally interested in you.” He says it a little louder and with a little more conviction that you expect. You notice to your relief that the last teacher in the lounge besides you two has just stepped out. You move around Barry, picking up your things and heading for the door as well.

“You realize…whatever it is you want…” The words ‘sex and/or relationship’ hang in the air, go unsaid, but still understood. “It’s not allowed.” Barry follows hotly on your heels.

“Then we keep it a secret.” He sounds like a naive and mischievous teenager. You turn around when you’re a few feet from the door. Barry comes up short, almost bumping into you.

“You say all this as if you already know I’m interested. What if I’m not?” you challenge him. The sparkle in his eyes dims and his expression softens with disappointment and understanding.

“Then I respect your wishes. I’ll back off.” He starts to walk around you and with his hand on the doorknob, you speak up.

“Wait!” You know it’s crazy but in a split second you decide to take the leap and stop Barry from walking out the door. You reach for his arm and in that exact moment when your hand touches him, you hear the click of a lock.

Barry turns back around and gently touches your shoulder and your hip on the opposite side. He smiles down at you and all of those butterflies are back in your stomach. He guides you to turn your back to the door and then backs you up into the wall next to it. He leave just a few mere inches between your bodies. The hand on your shoulder slides up to cup your neck and then caress your cheek.

His sparkling green eyes no longer sparkle or look green. His pupils are blown with lust. He leans in and brushes your bottom lips with his; it’s not a kiss but just a featherlight promise for passion.

“You sure you want this?” he whispers near your ear. You think maybe he’s just nipped at your earlobe but you’ve never felt that sensation before. You nod.

“I think so. Yes.”

Both of Barry’s hands cradle your head as he dips his head down to press his lips to yours. It’s so soft and slow, practically innocent, as he kisses you more than once and tilts his head the other direction. You can feel his lips part ever so slightly as he renews each kiss. It’s maddening. You want more. You dare to let the tip of your tongue dart out to touch his upper lip. A small moan escapes as well and that when Barry loses it.

His hands tangle in your hair. His whole body presses into you, pinning you to the wall. His tongue slips in and out of your mouth, and your tongue does the same. You’re pawing at each other, every moan swallowed and stifled.

Barry’s right leg works its way between your legs and his hips dig into yours. He doesn’t let his hands roam except for one place. His right hand moves down your side and when it’s at your hip, it goes a little farther. His fingers curl and start to pull up your dress, baring your thigh to his touch. He simply holds onto the outside of your thigh, squeezing and maybe lifting your leg a little bit. But you want his hands to explore.

You want to feel Barry’s hands knead at your breasts. And you want to feel Barry’s fingers at the apex between your legs because right now, with his leg between your legs, there’s an arousal, a pressure deep inside you, urging you to grind on his leg. Barry groans and squints his eyes shut when he realizes what you’re doing.

“Fuck,” Barry mutters in a quiet and aroused yet sexually frustrated tone. He grinds his body into yours for some relief himself. You realize that what you feel on your hip is not just his pelvis.

You’re a hot, panting mess while Barry is kissing and sucking at your throat. You catch a glimpse of the clock; the bell for class is about to ring.

Where does this go from here? Is this the only time something will happen between you and Barry? Should you press your luck and be late to class just so you can bang the chemistry teacher?

The decision is made for you when the bell rings and a minute later someone rattles the locked doorknob to the Teacher’s Lounge.


End file.
